Szith Morcane Unbound
| editor = Claire Hoffman, Chris Tulach, Travis Woodall | publisher = Wizards of the Coast | cover_artist = | inter_artist = | cartography = | pages = 42 | debut = February 5, 2016 | released = March 1, 2016 | story arc = Rage of Demons | realm year = 1486 DR | setting = Szith Morcane | game_edition = 5 | play_time = 4 hours | players = 3–7 | levels = 5 – 10 | series = Adventurers League | preceded_by = Death on the Wall | followed_by = Assault on Maerimydra | source = dmsguild.com }} Szith Morcane Unbound is an adventure module set in the Forgotten Realms using the Dungeons & Dragons 5 edition ruleset. It is part of the Rage of Demons series of adventures published for the D&D Adventurers League. It focuses on Szith Morcane, and is an adventure designed for three to seven 5 - to 10 -level characters. Index ;Characters: :Asala • Daitya • Dengor Bloodheart • Grek • Hamadh • Kâras • Keld • Korkan • Messanth • Murssvayas Dhuurniv • Quil’Bryn • Regilastadar • Rilira • Velasta T'sarran :Graz'zt • Solom Ned'razak • Zern Xerkstil ;Creatures: :Azer • Behir • Bronze dragon • Drow • Duergar • Fire giant • Galeb duhr • Hell hound • Helmed horror • Hobgoblin • Human • Mind flayer • Myconid • Quaggoth • Salamander • Shadow dragon • Skeleton • Stone giant ;Locations: :;Region: Moonsea • Underdark :;Settlements: Szith Morcane :Dalelands • Demonweb Pits • Hillsfar • Maerimydra • Ryxyg • Sporedome ;Magic: :;Items: ''Ring of protection :;Potions: Potion of firebreath • Potion of greater healing :;Spells: Alter self • Animate dead • Arcane eye • Banishment • Blade ward • Bless • Chill touch • Cloudkill • Confusion • Contagion • Cure wounds • Dancing lights • Darkness • Detect magic • Dispel magic • Divination • Evard's black tentacles • Faerie fire • Flame strike • Fly • Gaseous form • Gentle repose • Greater invisibility • Greater restoration • Guiding bolt • Gust of wind • Identify • Invisibility • Lesser restoration • Levitate • Lightning bolt • Mage armor • Mage hand • Magic missile • Mending • Minor illusion • Misty step • Passwall • Planar binding • Poison spray • Prayer of healing • Protection from energy • Protection from evil and good • Raise dead • Ray of frost • Remove curse • Revivify • Sacred flame • Sanctuary • Shield • Speak with dead • Spirit guardians • Spiritual weapon • Thaumaturgy • Web • Witch bolt :Fireball • Heat metal • Lightning bolt ;Organizations: :Hidden :;Player Factions: Emerald Enclave • Harpers • Lords' Alliance • Order of the Gauntlet • Zhentarim ;Religion: :Eilistraee • Kiaransalee • Lolth • Skoraeus Stonebones • Surtr • Vhaeraun Appendix Credits * D&D Organized Play: Chris Lindsay, Chris Tulach * D&D Adventurers League Wizards Team: Chris Lindsay, Adam Lee, Chris Tulach * D&D Adventurers League Administrator(s): Claire Hoffman, Robert Adducci, Bill Benham, Travis Woodall, Greg Marks, Alan Patrick External links * Rage of Demons Adventurer's League References Connections Category:E-books Category:Adventures Category:5th edition adventures Category:Adventurers League Category:Published in 2016 Category:Works by Robert Adducci Category:Deep Wastes adventures